Calm
by Ginger Pygmy
Summary: At this moment, she doesn't care what he did, what he might have done. All she cares about is how she's felt about Will Schuester from the very first day she laid eyes on him.  WEMMA ONESHOT! First fic ever! R&R plz!


**Hello there, fanfic world! :D Well, here I am, writing my first real fanfiction, after years of silently creeping on other people's stories. I'm pretty proud of how this came out! Wemma is by far my OTP, and this was such an enjoyable fic to write. R and R, plz! Keep in mind, first-time fic-writer, people! But I would love some critiques, if that's possible! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing crummy fanfiction.**

* * *

Emma can hardly remember what led her to this. This man, this one man that she has ever truly loved, that once ruled her entire life - she now finds herself going out of her way so she doesn't have to see his face. She knows she broke his heart, telling him about Carl. Some may say he deserved it. But Emma doesn't think so. She understands better than anyone else could. Understanding people is her job, after all.

But now, standing in front of this same man, not able to say a word as he declares his love to her… Emma is lost. She doesn't understand _anything_ anymore. She doesn't understand why she spent countless nights crying over how much she wanted him, how she knew she couldn't have him, only to push him away when she finally can. She can hardly bare to see him like this. At this moment, she doesn't care what he did, what he might have done. All she cares about is how she's felt about Will Schuester from the very first day she laid eyes on him.

She stood there for a good 3 minutes, just staring at the door handle that divided her from her new job. Needless to say, she was completely and utterly terrified. For one, she in a whole new part of the country, with no friends or family. She had moved from Virginia to Ohio just that past month. Her mother said it would be good for her and her "problem." To escape the place where she had too many bad memories, and to make a fresh start. She only agreed because the term "fresh start" put soothing thoughts of cleanliness in her mind. The only other time she had been to Ohio was when she was 7, when she had a great-aunt who lived in Cleveland. One day during their visit, Emma's mom took her and her brother out for ice cream, and they stayed out until 12:30 AM looking up at the stars. It was probably one of the best days of her life. This is why she probably chose Ohio out of anywhere else to start anew. Her memories of this state were, for one, before her dairy farm incident, but probably the only _calm_ thing she could remember from her life.

First-day nerves weren't the only thing keeping Emma standing outside of William McKinley, gazing wide-eyed at the doorknob. It was something much more drastic than that. _She was out of Clorox wipes. _

Thoughts of the countless people who have touched that handle ran through Emma's mind, making her heart rate increase. _I can do it, _she thought to herself, swallowing the ball that was beginning to arrive in her throat. She slowly began to reach for the handle, taking deep breaths. But as soon as her fingers only briefly grazed the handle, Emma Pillsbury burst into tears.

Her feelings of panic were quickly overpowered by embarrassment when she caught the eye of a man walking down the hallway inside the school. The look in his eyes changed from curiosity to concern as he semi-jogged to the door and opened it for the doe-eyed woman.

"Hey, are you alright?" he spoke clearly, with the utmost concern in his voice.

She sheepishly wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a soft sob as she nodded. "I… I guess I just have some of those first-day jitters," she lied, not wanting to have this man's first impression of her to be the mysophobic freak that she knew she was.

The worry in his eyes slightly subsided as he half-smiled at the frazzled woman who he had figured had to be the new guidance counselor. "Emma Pillsbury?"

"Y-yes… but h-how did you…"

"Principal Figgins just sent me to go and find you. I'm Will Schuester, I teach Spanish," he told her as he extended his hand.

As the fogginess in her vision cleared from her tears, Emma finally was able to really get a good look at this man, who she now knew as Will. That's when something inside her snapped. For some reason, at that one moment, for the first time in her life since her family vacation to Ohio so many years ago, Emma Pillsbury felt _calm. _She no longer felt the tingling on her palm from where she touched the germy door handle. She no longer cared that her eyes were most likely as red as her hair, or that her mascara was probably making black trails down her pale cheeks. And surprisingly enough, she no longer had a care in the world as she took Will's hand in her own, disregarding that fact that she had no clue the last time they were washed.

"Shall I walk you to your new office?" Will kindly said with a smile, releasing Emma's hand.

Hoping he did not notice how much she was blushing, Emma softly replied, "That would be wonderful. Thank you… Will."

"I love you, Emma. There, I finally said it. And dentist or no, this thing isn't over between us." he declares forcefully, taking her arm in his hand.

She recognizes the feeling that washes over her right then. It startles her, at first. Only because she hasn't felt this way for months, since she had stopped speaking to Will. She does not shrug his hand off like she knew she should have done. She wants to hold onto this feeling for as long as she can, no matter how much she had been hurting because of this man. Because Will Schuester is the only thing in Emma's hectic life, that with one single touch, could make her feel _calm. _

One man. One touch. One kiss. Emma Pillsbury now knows, through everything and anything, that Will will always be the one consistent thing in her life keeping her sane. Keeping her heart beating. Keeping her _calm. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be fantastical!**


End file.
